Love Makes My Heart Bleed
by NarikoSukashi
Summary: Jerith is a vampire ruler of Demonic Earth. After stumbling on a portal into Human Earth, where Humans are the dominant species, he sees the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, but she's a Human princess. He finds himself returning, just to see her. When
1. Chapter 1

He was the most fearsome vampire in all of Demonic Earth. Nothing about the vampire ruler was anything, but frightening. His eyes were deep purple with not a drop of kindness in them especially how they looked under his eye brows, which started normal, then at the end went up at an angle and another spot was parallel to it. His hair, white as snow and cut so the top was short and spiky, but the lower sections of his hair were grown down to just below his shoulders. It was a very comparitive contrast to his usual clothes: A large black cape-like cloak with a collar that stood straight out around his face, a thin mideval style yellowish white shirt, form fitting pants a lot like spandex and black boots to match his cloak.

Just looking at Jerith would scare the wits out of most. He wasn't just the worst cruelest creature on Demonic Earth, but he was also the most handsom, which only made him much more of a ferocious killer. The fairer the face, the more dangerous they are, and Jerith had the fairest face in the whole land.

As the ruler he had everything. Fame, control, power, all the vampires at his comand and all the humans he could eat. Yes, there were humans in Demonic Earth, but they were no more than a food source for demons. Able to speak, but not intelligent and filthy. Sure, there were better tasting creatures he could sink his teeth into, but he favored to hear the screams of the humans.

The only thing Jerith did not have was a mate, or someone to share his throne. He had many vampire maidens at his disposal, but none of them met his high standards. He wanted someone as fair as he was and that was very hard to find. He'd seen all the vampires on the continent and still could not find her.

It didn't bother him much. He knew little about love so a mate was only a necessity which he must fulfill. You'd think that after 3,000 years of living he'd have atleast used someone to releive his need. Yet this was something he did not do. In his kingdom the law was to mate for life. He couldn't just use someone. Even if he could, he wouldn't. Not that he had a concious about it. He just didn't think anyone could give him as much pleasure as he gave himself.

He was always looking for something different, but no one knew what it was. He himself didn't know what he was looking for. He had a feeling that he was getting close to finding whatever it was.

One night during his hunt, he'd come farther than he'd ever come before in search of an elusive human scent. Each step he took brought the scent closer and closer. Before long he'd probably be at a whole camp of them. For three whole hours he searched and he was right behind the spot where the scent was coming from. When he made his appearance, he found it was not a camp of humans, nor was it humans at all, or any living creature.

A glimmering blue swirl was hovering above the ground and the human scent was pouring from it.

"A portal? Humans are not smart enough to make portals..."

He stepped through it and found himself in a dark patch of shadow in a daylit castle yard. This was not his castle, and this was definately not his world. There were no scent of vampires or demons, just humans. The scent was almost sickening. These humans were different.  
He could not move from this shadow to investigate, being a vampire and all. He'd have to stay here until night.

He looked around and found that the shimmering portal he came out of was still there. Instead of going through it, he decided to stay and investigate, once the sun had safely set. Looking around some more he found a human girl, no older than 17, sleeping against a tree. Her dress had no sleeves, and her middle was bare, save the material covering her bossom, and the material didn't come together until just above her groin region. The dress formed to her every curve until it spread out below her hips. A silver tiara wrapped around her head and the emblem, instead of sticking up, was flat on her forhead. Another strange thing about this tiara was that it also served as a hair ribbon at the back and her long blonde hair was pouring out of it like a ponytail.

Jerith could not help, but respond to her beauty. Indeed she was fairer than he. She was indeed the female he'd wanted as his mate. She had all he was looking for, but she was a human. A human. One of the most disgusting lower creatures, and yet he found one fair. Though this was not at all right, he spent the rest of the day staring at her. Other humans had gone by, but could not see him in the shadows. From what he could gather by their conversations, they were more intelligent than the humans back home and were the dominant species on Earth.

This could only mean that he found a way into another dimention. This was Human Earth.

After a long while, the girl had awoken and left the area. Something jabbed at Jerith when he could no longer see her. He shook his head, trying to talk some sense into himself. She was a human. He was a vampire. Vampires eat human blood. Vampires do not fall for humans.

When night fell, he searched as far as he could, without going too far from the portal back to his own world. After several hours of wandering and gathering information about this place, he returned to the portal and was right back where he was before. He walked back to his own castle, intent on acting as though this never happened. He'd go home, eat and return to bed and tomorrow it will just be a dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a month since he first found the portal. He had intended on never thinking about it again, but it didn't seem to work. He found himself going on more and more of his hunts and he ended up at the portal. Even stranger was how he'd always go in and wait for the beautiful human girl to come out. He was obsessed with her. Her beauty had poisoned him and weakened his heart and will. He was so enamored by her that he figured out the time differences between the two worlds so he could walk about at night.

During one of his walks around the outside castle he saw her up on a balcony looking out over the castle wall. He was well hidden with the dark, as all vampires were. If she were to see him, he'd only seem a dark shadow. For a long time he looked up at her until she had gone back inside.

He didn't want her to go so soon. It wasn't enough. He had to look at her beauty longer. Skillfully he walked over to the castle wall and was walking on it sideways. It was as if the castle had become the ground. He didn't need to use his hands at all. He was almost spider-like. When he got to the balcony he'd seen her on he pushed himself rightside up.

There inside the room was the girl. She was staring into a looking glass running a strange device through her long blonde hair, which now fell free compared to being held up in the contraption attached to her tiara. Her motions were gracefull and hypnotic. Like a poem with her body.

Much to his disappointment she stopped this task and walked over to her bed and sat on it.

"Why must I be the princess?" she said to herself in a voice so soft and angelic that it stirred Jerith's insides. "I hate this place. I wish I could live somewhere else away from this horrid castle."

A wish... he could do this for her. He could take her away. He could easily fulfill this desire of hers and she will fall for him as he fell for her! This was his chance!

Boldly, he stepped into the room, causing a shrill scream from the princess. It pained his ears to hear something so loud, but he didn't leave.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"I am the one who will make your wish come true," he said.

"What?"

"I can take you away from this castle. Come with me. You'll never be found and you'll never have to come back. By the time anyone realizes your gone, you'll be in another dimention of time."

The princess was afraid. What was this man saying? What was he at all? He didn't look human... he looked... like a... but it couldn't be possible, those creatures are just myths. She didn't know what he was going to do with her and she was scared.

"I said come with me."

"Will I be hurt?"

"Hurt? Ofcourse not. I promise. You'll just be free of this castle."

She was silent. Jerith couldn't handle how long she was taking to respond to his offer. He walked forward.

"I know you want it. And you will have it one way or another."

He picked her up and walked down the castle wall with her.

"PUT ME DOWN! HELP!"

"No use shouting, they'll never find you. Isn't that what you want?"

"HELP!"

He walked across the castle yard and through the portal into Demonic Earth. He set the Princess down. Somehow her tiara had ended up on her once again. She looked around and trembled.

/Where am I? What is this place? I'm so scared.../ 


End file.
